It's Shark Week
by Brannasaurus
Summary: Tomoe you're such a perv. Apparently at terrible timings too, look how pissed Nanami looks. It's the monthlies! Wait, don't tell me you don't know what that is. Are you kidding me? Dude you're screwed.


**Haha guys,I normally write Soul Eater fics but now I'm branching out haha. This fic it's totally guilty pleasure. Tomoe is so hilarious.**

* * *

Ahh, Nanami is so adorable. Look at how tiny her clothes are. I dig through her dirty clothes, when I find the jackpot. Which makes no sense because I don't find a jackpot: I don't understand human sayings. The pink fluffy underwear hangs limply from my fingers, I take a whiff.

Somehow I hadn't noticed Nanami's small pitter patter of feet as she walked in.

She shrieked, the sound piercing my ears, damn she's loud,

"Tomoe! That's my underwear you pervert!"

She ran over to me, and swiftly ripped the sweet smelling thing from my grasp.

Shit I'd been caught.

I winced before slowly turning to look at her face. She towered over me, black waves of anger literally seeping out of her body. You didn't have to be demon to see it.

"Tomoe~"

I gulped and bowed my head,

"Hello my most beautiful and divine Land Goddess. I was just about to do laundry."

Somehow she had this intuition I wasn't telling the truth. I smiled wearily, trying hard not to duck and run. She smirked,

"Bow to me so low, your bangs sweep up the dust!"

The power of her words surged me forward to grovel at her feet. They were kinda cute.

I kind of deserved this treatment. I had done something terribly pervy, but wasn't that something boyfriends normally did, right? She was really angry, totally different than usual, and believe when I say she kicked me out, she literally kicked me, and I flew, landing in a wall. Damn, more work.

She slammed the door behind me after throwing the laundry, and demanding me to not smell her underwear. I smirked, it was still ok to look and touch.

This scene of me getting kicked out happened almost every day, with different circumstances of course. I don't always sniff her underwear. I'm a guy, and a fox demon at that. Of course my arousal probably happened more then humans. (Just why Tomoe?)

Anyways here I am, washing Nanami's clothes, and I find another pair. These are blue and soft. They'd probably look really good on Nanami and HOLY SHIT, THERE'S BLOOD ON THEM!

I'm at Nanami's room in 13 seconds; they should put that in a record book. I bang on the door,

"Nanami open up."

She did, and gives me an innocently, cute, curious look,

"Tomoe, what's wrong?"

I pick her up, and pat her down. Such a perfect time to check her ou- Oh My God, are her breasts really that small? There doesn't seem to be a problem. She scowls,

"What are you doing Tomoe?"

She's totally blushing.

I pull out the undies and show her the blood stain. She goes white, then red in three seconds. She rips underwear out of my hand a second time. Did I do something wrong? She glares daggers,

"Nanami are you bleeding anywhere?"

She turns brighter red,

"How dare you? Do you know how embarrassing this is? It's shark week idiot!"

I crouch,

"Sharks! Where?"

I growl and scan the room, somehow forgetting we're on land, and way too far for any sharks. Nanami growls and then face palms, her forehead lighting up bright pink.

"Tomoe, until you learn what it means, I forbid you to put shiitake in my food."

Damn, she plays that card again.

Ok now I'm terribly confused. What's this thing about sharks? I don't see any. (Still forgetting logic here.) If anything Nanami seems like the shark here. Was she turning into a shark? What did Mizuki do now? I'll kill him for trying something like this.

Nanami sighed, and mumbled something unintelligible. She walks to her futon, lays down, then curls into a ball. I realize then, she's in pajamas now. I wonder what color her underwear is right now. Wait that's not important, Nanami is moaning into her pillow.

"It hurts."

I'm still lost here. I pull her head into my lap,

"What hurts Nanami?"

She suddenly stiffens, then relaxes,

"I forgot, you're a demon and the opposite gender. Anyways Tomoe I'm hungry, go buy me some chocolate!"

She's using her power of words again.

Crap, I have to go buy things now. Why wasn't Mizuki here of all times?

Stupid Nanami.

* * *

** So hope you liked. Of course I'm not done, so don't worry. Lol Tomoe is so clueless and adorable. I like people who like my writing, so follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
